Legend of High school! Loz High School
by Black Angels13
Summary: The prophecy still needs Link, but the goddesses say that The process of Link finding love is too slow, now they decide he should be in High School! See Link as he battles bullies, saves suburban princesses, and finds the ultimate weapon-the pencil! in this modern day tale.
1. Chapter 1

_It's me, again! Here is a smaller fan fiction, really it's going to be as big as the feedback I get, its romance I assure you, with all the crushes on link from females on the Loz series i was surprised they never had some good romance, so, you know...REVIEW!_

**Chapter One: A New World**

Link sat down on the grassy fields of Hyrule, soon enough through the night sky did meteors fly. They lit up the entire black void even more than the stars and moon did alone, Link smiled, but was sad as he looked around and realized he never had anyone to share it with, after he left the Kokiri. He then remembered Malon, Zelda, Ruto and Saria, they could be there. Along with many people, but Link chose the life of a lone hero, and until now did he realize that it was lonely after the thrill of an adventure. Then he saw navi flutter about, at the very least he had her.

Zelda watched the shooting meteors from her palace balcony, she then sat down and felt the comfort of her royal family, the king, her advisor, and even her protector Impa. But she still felt something missing, something green, she swore she was missing something...

Ruto was half concealed in her dark deep waters, she missed Link though, she had waited seven years and figured she would see him later, she needed to see his smiling glee again, after all, the blockhead needed to know he was hers. She giggled then as she looked up at the meteors.

Saria watched as well, she whistled her song over and over while watching the meteors, she accepted that Link was older now, and that he would never come back, she wouldn't know him like she used to, but she still loved him, like an older brother.

And even Link the Goron who was named after Link watched up at the shooting meteors as they flew by, he smiled, he wondered if he could see his role model link again sometime, probably go on adventures and stuff as well.

But then, the gods had a meeting while the meteor shower went on.

"This is taking too long Nayru! The boy is taking too long to find his heart's wantings. If we carry on idle by, this boy will die alone and the prophecy will fall apart! All our work pushing them together will fail." Exclaimed Din.

"I am sure I made an error, maybe we can fix this, but first we must calm down...if we let our rage blind us..." Said Nayru.

"Din! Hush, and Nayru, I know you mean well but we cant keep waiting, Link must find love so he can keep the prophecy of a child going forward. But the only way to do this is not to argue, but to speed things up by setting them in adifferent setting to make things easier." Farore settled.

"Differant setting? What do you mean Farore?" Din asked.

"I mean, Link is stuck in a world where he is unloved and his social life is clouded, but if we can stick him in that other world that other guy made he can be with one of them, all we have to do is just wipe their memories clean and make them artificial." Said Farore.

"But wait, what's the most social setting and way to fix everything?" Asked Nayru asked.

Farore smiled.

Then, everything went bright, a shining light blinded link and everyone in Hyrule and soon then Link closed his eyes.

Link opened his eyes, he shook his blonde hair and flexed, than he sat up on his bed, then he looked at his alarm clock, it was 6:45, he looked around his room, posted with band posters on the walls and on the floor was clothes of every kind sprawled across the floor and furniture.

"Link! Breakfast is ready and get ready! It's your first day of highschool!" His mother said from downstairs.

Link was wide eyed.

He ran across his room and put on a green shirt and brown khakis and flip flops as he packed his back pack full of supplies and ran downstairs. He looked in the refrigerators reflection and saw his kind of long blonde bangs cover his face slightly and his left ear was pierced with a purple ring as he opened the fridge and scarfed down a cold poptart and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Bye guys!" He said running out the door to his little sister Saria who had her father's brown hair and his father who was reading his paper and had straight brown hair.

He jogged to the bus stop and narrowly made it to the bus as it started to leave. He got on and took a seat in the middle. He was then sitting next to someone as well, he had light brown skin and black small dreads as well as a red shirt over a long sleeve white shirt and jeans on as well.

"Hey, I'm Link." Link said.

"Really? Well, thats my name too." The boy said shaking Link's hand.

"Nice to meet you." The boy said.

"Same here, um, hey, do you have any nicknames I could call you then? Cause after a while if I hang around you a lot people will be confused who is who so..." link said (the blonde haired one, confusing right?)

"Sure, just call me L, okay?" The boy said.

"Ok, good to know, so L, where are you from?" Asked Link.

"An apartment complex not far from the suburbs, my family struggles sometimes, but they do okay." L replied.

"So, are you fifteen too?" Link asked.

"No, Im turning fifteen in a couple weeks though, usually we just go to the beach really, I guess its just another upside of living in L.A right?" He said, Link laughed a little.

Then we got to another suburb, a lot more prestigeous than mine, a girl with blonde straight hair that was down to her shoulders walked on the bus, she wore a pink skirt and had black shoes on, a long with a brown satchel bag. She seemed differant than most girls from the suburbs Link had come to know, she sat in the aile seat acroos from Link, she was fairly beautiful but hid it with tints of eye shadow and make up.

Link couldn't stop staring so when she notoced he was he realized he had to say something or he would look like a stalker.

"Uh...hi, my names Link, yours?" He asked, feeling he accomplished something.

The girl who sat next to her giggled, she wore woven flip flops and a blue button up sweater and aquamarine skirt as well as having jet black hair that was in curls that was streaked with blue here and there, she spoke like a fairy.

"Im Ruto, this is Zelda. Im from a fishing dock not far from the marina right next to the suburbs that she lives in." She said.

"Yeah, I guess shes already introduced me since we're best friedns and all but still, Im Zelda. great to meet you Link, we're freshmen, same here?" She asked.

"MMhmmm." Link said, tensed, but L was completely mellow.

"Yep." He said.

The conversation then went on Link also decided to take out his green fedora hes,ushed in his Backpack for no apparent reason. Soon the bus stopped and they arrived at Hyrule High School. The netire campus was filled with rushing teens.

Then they all stepped out and walked forward into the school, taking their fish step in their long journey.

"HA! Told you Din, Link and a brainless male teenager cant keep his eyes off Zelda, things are moving much faster!" Farore exclaimed in triumph.

"I fear the worst Farore, Ive recently been watching a lot of highschool shows like Glee and 90210 and apparently teenagers are very fast at this process but not neesecarruly commited, Nayru!" Din said.

"What?" She asked.

"We shall now watch the entire first and second season of Glee!" She said.

"I like BET." She said.

The other two looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all, I figured that I needed fluff to become popular with this story, so here ya go! (disclaimer I DONT OWN LOZ!) Special thanks to BlazeStorm813._

**Chapter 2 You Cant Change Who they Are **

**Link's Pov**

As we walked into the school I feeled somehow together, close, like I knew everyone there and I belonged, but more specifically, they were all my admirers. Girls giggled at me as I walked by, but then I thought again, were they laughing at me or because they liked me? It was hard to tell, I was never good at judging the opposite sex, or was I? I wasn't sure.

I mean, I considered my expierience with girls, from what I remembered, I grew up across the street from a girl named Malon, she had ginger red hair and twinkling blue eyes, I had knew her since we were kids, even having feeling for her once, but really, we were more friends than more than friends and it stayed that way, eventually, Malon moved to her family's ranch a little ways away from my home, and I did see her often, but only did we just go horseback riding. Other than Malon, my practical sister, I was ignorant to women completely, I blushed a little when they giggled then.

I then looked over at Zelda, she was giving me a worried look then looked away quickly, I soon reached my locker and opened it up. I shoved my bookback in and took out a folder and some binders for my first few subjects.

My schedule was simple

**Homeroom: Mr. Rauru**

**English: Mrs. Nayru**

**Mathematics: Miss Din**

**Lunch**

**Biology: Ms. Farore**

**Spanish: Mr. Kingfisher**

**PE: Mr. Darunia**

So I got out what I needed for my first core classes. I put on my green fedora which covered my blonde bangs and I went forward, then I sat down in homeroom while a man in a brown tweed suit and a white beard and a portly figure wrote on a chalkboard.

WELCOME FRESHMEN!

I sat next to Zelda and Ruto closeby, as well as a girl with orange hair and a frilly black top with white pants with crazy wild eyes. She smiled at me and giggled, but in amusement with my presence, not in a giggily girl way.

"Im Midna, who are you?" She asked, forward.

"Im Link. Its nice to meet you." i replied.

She sketched something on her sketchbook.

"I think I know you. Though ive never known you, just not in this lifetime." she said, she sounded crazy, but she grew on me. I smiled.

"Really? Then who were you, and who was I?" I asked.

She sketched a bit more. then she held up her book, on it was a little girl who was small with red hair poking out of a hole in her weird helmet, she floated with black and white patterned skin. She smiled at me, just like Midna.

"That was you? Who were you?" I asked further, starting ti act serious, I really felt I knew that character she drew perfectly before.

"Not sure-" Midna was cut off by Mr. Rauru beginning.

"So, welcome to high school, I hope you have a good year, but I dont think youll really need much training, you know the basics from middle school, and high school...It is more free spirited and important than that. Enjoy your time here at Hyrule High." He said sitting down as people began to then talk.

I then looked down at my books and then saw a person walk in and sit in front of me, she had red hair and crouched with a white sleeveless shirt on and black pants, she turned around and saw me and grinned.

"Link? It's great to see you! Its been so l,ong since your last visit little brother!" She said hugging me across the desk, she called me little brother because she was somehow taller than me although we were the same age.

She then looked behind me and smiled, I looked around after asking her what was wrong and I saw only Zekda looking down at her desk, actually at nothing really.

"Ahhh, so little brother has a person crushing on him then huh? It is cute to see someone with you, so, how long have you known her? And do you crush on her back?" She asked, whispering.

"Barely three minutes and you have seemed to start to lead yourself into drama then? I must say Mr. Link, I must keep an eye on you." Said Mr. Rauru, suddenly appearing out of thin air.

"Hehe...not really-I-Uh-not at all-uh, haaaa..." I said, I dont know why I made a weird hyah sound at the end, it seemed regular nature.

"Sure, sure." Mr Rauru said.

As we walked to english we were greeted by none other than Mrs. nayru herself, she was said to have a very long but dangerous fuse, normally she was always kind to people.

As we walked into rhe classroom, around us were sticky notes plastering the walls that were all quotes of poets. Some shelves had books stacking them, topped with busts of Shaksphere and Mrs. Nayru was no doubt meant to live in this classroom, she had a blue dress on with black heels and cat's eye glasses and thick blonde hair.

she smiled when she saw me and Zelda.

"Now class, what Im going to do is just a slow starter off activity, get into groups of two and share what you know about yourself, then once your done, you tell them what you think that they are, and from you knowing yourself, correct them on what they think And understand something by the end hopefully." She said, people sat in groups, but the only ones left were me and Zelda.

I then teamed up with Zelda. And she smiled when I arrived.

"Uh...so, you can go first." She said.

"Ok, um, I grew up in the suburbs, Im a straiggt A student, I love reading and writing, and I have two parents and an aupair that soon became just a close family friend named Impa. We're like sisters, and um...one more thing." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a little drool on your cheek." Said Zelda pointing at her chin.

I covered my mouth with my hand and tried wiping it off, Zelda laughed a little, truly lauging, she was fine with it.

"So, I guess Ill go then, um, Im Link and I have two parents, a little sister Saria, a best friend who's more of a sister named Malon who raises horses, I have an average GPA and have never gotten straight As in my life but i am not a drooling idiot." I said and we bothed laughed.

Zelda eased.

"So I think that you are a really regular boy who can probably take a punch and has this whole mellow attitude, but you arent troubled, no, you're a boy who just dosnt show how smart he is in other ways than in an academic field, plus you have really cool bangs and ring..." She said looking at my ring.

It was a triangle made up of three triangles, but only the bottom right one was filled in with a gold filling. I had always held onto it and it neverr left me, I had never known life without it so I always kept it.

"Um, so I think youre a pretty suburban girl but isnt dumb, just a smart intuitive one that is great at school subjects and has Blonde hair too. And i love it." I said.

She laughed and blushed a little, then we just stared for a little while.

"ok! What did you learn?" asked Mrs. Nayru.

"Um...that really there is something to people that you dont know, they're not always one dimensional and easy to understand." Zelda said looking at me and smiling.

After that my day progressed, Miss Din was really strict but helped me through my lessons, at this class, L was with me, apparently he was a genious at math, but math alone aside from Physical activity.

He actually tutored me on some pre calculus lessons luckily, thank god he was there, Miss Din was very scary, even when helpful.

At lunch I had a cheese steak with milk, I wasnt very hungry so that was why my pickings were small, luckily enough, all my friends were there though, Ruto, L, Malon, Midna (though she sat from a far distance away), and of course Zelda.

We sat together and we shared laughs, it was a fun time until it ended and I had biology with Mrs. Farore and Ruto was there as well, she was weird with what she had to offer about strange marine biology she picked up over her years studying fish.

After that I had spanish with Malon, luckily growing up originally in southern California it was either learn Spanish or get lost in teh market amongst the many immigrants. So i didnt need any help there.

Then in PE we were written on our height and weight, soon we did the pacer and some other basic exercises, soon enough the day was over and began the rest of my day. I breathed in the fresh air as Zelda joined me on our walk to the bus, she smiled.

"So tell me Link, why is that butterfly following you around?" She asked.

I looked around and saw a single monarch following me, sometimes even resting on my shoulder, not at all afraid of me.

"i dont know, but it really is annoying." I said.

"Same here, but anyway butterfly boy, want to walk me home?" She asked.

I then froze, you know, like one of those moments you have when youre freaked out and everything slows down to a stop. My heart raced, I wanted to sceam at her yes but I simply smiled and contained myself.

"Sure, sounds great." I said.

She smiled and walked a side step toward me. We then rode the bus And arrived at our bus stop, there waiting for me was my little sister Saria, her brown hair was cut short and was put with a headband, she also wore a green skirt and because she was ten she was so small compared to us all.

"Link! You're home! Who's that? And why do you have that look on your face?" She asked innocently.

I then realized I had a dreamy and dazed look and shook it off after blushing a little and looking at Saria with anger.

"Uh, don't you have to be getting to the house?" I asked.

"No, whos she?" She asked again.

"IM Zelda, want to walk with us?" She asked.

oh crap.

"Sure!" She answered.

Saria held my hand, dragging me down as we walked to Zelda's home.

"You know Zelda, my brother once when he was young he went swimming and the riptide pulled his bathing suit off and-" Saria said.

"Saria! I dont think Zelda wants to hear our boring stories." I interrupted as Zelda giggled and I turned crimson.

We finally reached Zelda's house and a few more of Saria's stories stories later Zekda was cracking up.

"He really yelled out in public when he was five 'I went potty in my pants'? HAHAHA!" She said as I gave Saria a fake death glare.

"Well, see you later butterfly boy, Saria, you have fun!" She said, entering her house.

"Im gonna kill you Saria." I said.

Saria stuck out her tongue and ran to our house.

I walked behind, but then a woman who was jogging bumped into me.I fell and she helped me up, she seemed githic really with her purple streaks and tall form along with her pyrple running suit and black pants on she helped me up.

"Hey, Im Impa, sorry I crashed into you." She said.

"Really? Im link, you're Zelda's old nannie right? She told me about you in school." I exclaimed.

"Oh really?" She said, now awitchong to an expression of distrust.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

She then looked at me evilly.

"Dont you hurt her, I know jujitsu kid, and dont get me started on kickbixing and samurai training, treat her well." She said leaving.

And I thought my family was weird.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey all, don't own Loz and all that, BTW, SUPER FLUFF chapter. What most have been waiting for. Anyway, here we go._

_****_**Chapter Three: Super FLUFF!**

_Over the next few weeks I then saw that Zelda was more comfortable around me, usually sitting next to me and always taking secret glimpses at me that I sometimes noticed in our classes.i smiled at this, I didnt know what I was doing but I simply felt 'right' around her, she was always so cute with her laughs yet her stand up attitude, she was what I always loved being around. The only downside in fact to my school life was a bully there named Gann, he hanged around with another kid that was strikingly similar to me named Shadow._

_I started to hate him more and more with each passing day and he did the same with me, once he gave me a dirty look and I returned it with avdeath glare, I wasn't a kid to pick fights but he made me want to punch a hole through a wall, luckily Zelda restrained me._

_One night I even had a dreamed about Ganon, I was in a differant form though, I was wearing a green tunic and hat, along with white pants covered by a brown skirt and I held a sword, Ganon was at the end of the room we were fighting in, wearing a black cloak and black armor instead of his regular everyday clothes. _

_I raised my sword and Ganon formed a ball of electricityand he threw it at me, then Iswiped my sword at him and the ball flu g at the wall and I charged, he grabbed my sword as I swung it. Then it dissapated._

_I was in a new setting, it was my biology room but no one was there and I leaned on the teacher's desk, somehow I felt I had that goofy look on my face that Saria mentioned when I thought of Zelda. Then Zelda appeared before me._

_She was wearing a pink shirt and skinny jeans now, her blonde hair was braided and she had earrings on with the same triangles I had, though her ear ring had the left bottom triangle colored in golden. She walked up to me and smiled._

_"Hey link...You know, I want to tell you something." She said, smiling, she then put her arms around my neck and bit her lip._

_I grinned, knowing I was in a dream i didnt care if I had that loook on my face anymore._

_"What is it?" I asked, by instinct I put my hands around her torso._

_"I think I love you." She said grinning wider._

_"I think I love you too..." I said, kissing her while tilting my head and meeting her lips._

_We stayed like that for a while, making out in the room for a while as I kissed her neck and she giggled, then she smiled and started to break the silence._

_"Hey link...link..." She said, I was too busy though kissing her neck._

_"Yeah?" i asked drowsily, I was in heaven._

_"Do you know the answer to question five?" She asked._

_"Huh?" I asked, puzzled, then I woke up._

"I said, do you know the answer to question five?" Asked Miss Din, I was caught sleeping in her room

"Uh, depends, what is question five?" I asked, startled as people laughed around me.

Miss Din wasnt laughing though.

"Ok, how about the girl you were murmuring about in your sleep. So Zelda, what is the answer to question five?" Miss Din asked.

Zelda tried slumping slowly down into her seat before Din asked her the question.

"Umm...four." she said.

"Correct, and I suppose this means no more snoozing in my class, right Link?" Din asked.

"Yeah..." i said, turning crimson as people continued laughing.

Later on that day I walked with Zelda and she hung her head low, we decided to walk to the park together and our friends were more than courtious to let us go alone.

"So, uh...just me asking but, what were you dreaming about?" She asked.

"Uh, well..." I told her about my dream about us making out in the biology room.

Suddenly, Zelda had a flash of excitement but hid it after a second and just kept a straight face.

"Well...I wanted to tell you something too." She said, she had a look of relief on her face as we stopped in our tracks, we were right in the middle of the entrance to the park which was completely deserted.

She kissed me right there and then, in the middle of the trail.

"I think I like you." She said blushing.

"Same here." i said smiling returning her kiss.

Even Impa saw us kissing as she jogged through the park and looked, she saw and smiled, at the very least she wasn't breaking my neck, so long as I treated Zelda right.

I kissed her back as she put her hands around my neck and I put mine around her waist. It truly was magical How it felt. As we parted lips, we looked around and saw people lookng and decided it was best to leave.

We walked over to a park bench where our friends coincidentally sat (yeah, coincidentally) and talked.

"Well, it seems that you two had fun from what I could tell." Intergected Midna, she hanged from a tree branch that hung over our park bench by her knees and smiled.

Midna had flame orange hair that was in weird cyrls as usual, but now a necklace hung from her neck that was in the form of a weird helmet shape like U, it brought back a weird feeling of being on four legs, but I just shook it away as I smiled at this strange girl smiling at me.

"Heeheehehe." Midna laughed.

"How's it hanging?" Asked L, he chuckled, but everyone didn't really respond.

"Haven't heard that one before, and its going well." She stated, climbing back up.

I then saw on the tree branch was also a kid in a brown hoodie and black commando boots and skull symbols on his jacket sit there, he was young, about thirteen, and had black hair and pale skin.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked, shocked, and finally spoke.

"Im Kid, just call me Kid. Im Midna's..." He trailed on.

"Little brother. Sorry, he's shy sometimes." Midna explained putting her am around his shoulders.

We looked up at Kid, he was really uncomfortable.

"So, Ruto, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, I mean, I could be better, but fine." She explained, she rested on a tree, her hair was weird today, she somehow dyed it white and streaked it with blue.

"Oh, I've got to go, see you guys." L said, he walked away then.

Midna then pulled on her brothers arm.

"Time to go." Midna said as she stood on her branch and leaped from branch to branch with amazing agility and Kid followed eventually tpdropping to the ground at the park gates.

Ruto glanced at us and forced a smile, she then stretched.

"Me too, dad's not going to be able to haul that much fish alone." she said leaving as well.

"I wonder what her problem was." I said.

"Me too, anyway, want to walk me home again?" She asked, I smiled in response and we bith git up, at this point from sitting so long and being with Zelda my knees were like jelly.

"This time, no embarrassing stories or little sisters?" I asked.

She laughed.

"Sure." She answered.

I continued on, this time on our walk instead of staying a large distance apart she stayed close to me, even holding my hand.

Zelda's Pov

As we reached the house I said goodbye and he kissed my cheek goodbye and waved on his walk home. I figured this would be a great time time get out all my excitement before I ended up screaming at my house and making everyone weirded out.

As i walked into my house I went upstair. And went to my room, having a nice pink color design and frilly bed spread and design I also had tall bookshelves lining the free space of my room next to my bed, stuffed with books from foction to auto biographies.

I layed down on my bed and sighed, really why was Link so strange, familiar, and calming even though i had never met him before, he had that ring on his finger, he had his triangle at the bottom right corner filled, my one earring was filled with gold on the bottom left triangle.

It was more than coincidence, I felt soemhow connected to all these people, like I met them all in some crazy imaginary dream before a long time ago, then I remembered the book.

It was locked in a mahogany box underneath my bed, it was exactly the perfect size and didnt have a title, my father sat up with me every night and read to me stories from this book about a magical place called Hyrule, I pulled out the. Book and started flipping through the oages and the the colored pictures to one I remembered the best from my childhood, a picture of a boy in a leaf green tunic and hat, he raised the master sword above him and in his left hand held a Hylian shield.

_And so, the hero from the Kokiri rose to fight the evil Ganondorf after rtealizing his Hylian heritage and being sealed iN time for seven long years, Ganondorf was an evil sorcerer who ruled the kingdom soon after the hero was trapped iN time and the mighty Princess was Captured, soon he quested to defeat Ganondorf, and save the land once more._

I read that caption over and over just to clarify and flipped through the worn pages. About the gorons and the zoras and even the Shiek, they were all told in that ling book. i Put away the book and sat on my bed. I put my head in my hands as I realized I thought I had found my own hero of time. Though the book never said anything about it, I knew then that in the stories, the hero always loved the princess, but their love was forbidden.

I think this book is giving me some crazy Dejavu.


	4. Chapter 4

_Review, stuff, bored! Had a bad day..._

**Chapter 4: Ganon is the Final Piece.**

_Zelda's Pov_

Later on the next day, it was saturday and Link decided to come over unexpectedly. I nearly had a heart attack, my mom barely knew who he was but still accepted him into our hone, and my father nearly seemed to kill both me and Link at the same time but restrained himself.

"Hello, um, is Zelda home? I just need some helpl with my math homework." He said from downstairs.

I walked up to my room while pulling Link in tow, practically dragging him up as he laughed.

"Keep your door open!" said My father as I blushed and Link smiled and we went into my room.

"So, why did you come over?" I asked.

"Just wanted to tell you that Ruto's having a date with L tomorrow night, and plus..." He said laying down on my lap as I sat crossed legged on my bed smiling.

"Plus what? and why not just tell me on the phone?" I asked with a smile, flipping through a math textbook and writing down problems.

"I dont think I could do this on the phone." He said leaning up and kissing me, I smilied as I put down my textbook.

"And plus, I needed help with my math homework." He said, whining.

"Fine, I'll explain what i can, now..." I said, explaining as much as I knew about trigonometry, Link just layed on my lap the entire time.

"Um...so the answer to question one would be..." He said confused.

I then decided to put it in his terms so he could understand and have the motivation.

"Here, let's play a game, if you get a question right, you can kiss me anywhere you want." I said smiling, Link's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Above the chest." I said, he kind of dropped a little but still, was excited.

"Ok, so the answer would have to be...B." He said waiting.

"That is correct." I said as he leaned up and kissed my neck sentually.

He smiled, I think I made a break through with my boyfriend.

Link's Pov

Two days later on monday, I walked into school with Zelda, unleashing our hands from each other because of the strict PDA rules in our school, i hated them ever since Zelda came. I guess i never knew what i was missing out on.

Then I saw Ganon, he gave me a shove as I minded my own business and walked to my locker, I gave him a death goare, he had red orange hair that was curled up in a point on his head and he wore Full black attire.

"Watch where you're going." Ganon challenged.

"I will if you stop and think who your shoving next time." i remarked.

"You wanna fight fairy boy?" I asked.

"Bring it punk." I said as people started to form a circle around us.

Then Ganon threw the first punch but I dodged and struck back with a quick jab to his gut, leaving him kneeling a little but recovering quickly, only to try and punch me again.

Unluckily he landed a punch this time, my chest hurt but I then kept punching without a hint of stopping, giving him multiple bruises on his face then.

Then he landed another punch square at my face, I fell to the floor and felt blood trickle down my nose, oh he was dead.

I got up only for people to shout fight while someone pushed through the crowd and Zelda tried to even intervene. But i wasn't that slow, I punched him square in the gut and kicked him a couple times and soon he was the one losing as a teacher pulled us apart.

Later on that day, i got three wonderful gifts, a scolding from Miss Din, a suspension for five days, and a wonderful grounding from my parents for my time suspended.

"NO FRIENDS, NO CELLPHONE, NO TV AND NO XBOX FOR THE ENTIRE REST OF THE WEEK!" My mother screamed.

So basically all I had to do for the rest of the week was homework and reading, pf course both of which I was not interested in at all.

But the weirdest part of it all was how it was so familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

_Review, like me, follow me, stuff...Why are my author's notes never good?_

**Chapter 5: Pleeeeeeeeeeasssse.**

On thursday, my fourth day of being suspended and one day until I was officially ungrounded I was stuck in my room as usual, doing homework, sometimes I even drew and wrote, somehow I had an impressive imagination about a dream world of knights and castles and weird rock and fish people. I wrote stories based off the same place.

And even sometimes I even played with Saria sometimes but I was always stuck in the house, things got pretty dull after a while.

But then my mother walked in my room with a basket full of clothes and put them on my desk, my entire room was actually cleaned though, it was surprising to most who had known my room that it was clean, i was actually that bored.

"Zelda's on the phone." My mom said handing me the house phone with a smile.

"I thought you said no friends or phone." I said looking up.

"You've learned your lesson, and plus she sounds cute." She said leaving as I blushed alittle and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Link, so how have you been?" She asked.

"Bored, plus it feels like Shawshank." I said.

She laughed over the phone.

"Oh, Im impressed. Anyway, I was thinking we could all head to the beach in a couple weeks, you interested?" Zelda asked.

"Huh, I guess I need to go to the beach before winter, sure sounds cool." I answered.

"Great, so, do you think you could come over, maybe we could grab a bite to eat." I proposed.

"Hmmmmmmm." She said.

"Pleeeeeeeaasee." I said, whining a little.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes then ok." She said.

**Ruto's Pov**

Meanwhile, I walked along the beach, smiling as I played with the oysters at my feet, but then I heard someone running from behind me, I turned around and saw L stand there, he wore a red jersey and baggy green shorts along with nike sneakers.

L was a mountain of a mountain of a man, no joke, he towered over most and had the power to probably punch a hole through a wall about a dozen times, which of course meant he was a jock, (captain of the football team), which made me invisible to him, and so for a while I thought vice versa, but really I couldn't ignore the fact that he was hot, and of course I visited our schools football game, as a quarterback, of course L had all the glory, and he did look pretty attractive but I wasn't a cheerleader type, more like a swimming team type.

So I couldn't ignore him. Not forever anyway, I always did have a crush on Link, but when Zelda stepped in that was practically the match that burned that bridge.

"Hey L, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I came over to ask you something, I mean, I thought..." He said stuttering and putting his hands in his pockets.

My mind quockly jumped to an easy conclusion, whenever a guy says 'I want to ask you something', he's practically has a neon sign over his head that says 'WANNA GO OUT?', I chuckled a little at this and smiled.

"Well, the movie about Jackie Robinson 42 is playing and I was wondering if you'd like to see it with me." He asked.

I smiled, it looks like i could get over Link a little bit easier now.

"Sure, when?" i asked.

"I was thinking right now if it's good for you." He said.

"Sounds great, so I'll just get my jacket then." I said, rushing to my beach house.

**THird Person: Dates**

Me and Zelda walked up to a sushi restaurant and we both sat down at a booth and waited for a waitress to come over to our booth. Zelda git a text message on her phone then and read it, but put her phone away.

"Wait, who texted you?" I asked.

"Oh...just my father, he wanted to know how I was doing." She answered as the waitress came over.

"i'll have a salmon roll." I said.

"I'll just have some unagi." Zelda said as the waitress nodded and wrote down our order.

"So what did he really Ask?" I said.

"Well, just read it yourself." Zelda said handing me her phone.

**Zelda, remember that you have mace in your purse. You know I don't trust that boy.**

I knew I was screwed, clearly Zelda's father was one of the protective ones, and clearly didn't like me or my type in general.

"Oh." I said, i frowned.

Zelda looked at me with my frown and held my hand.

"Youre not the first boy hes scared away." She said, getting out of her seat and sitting next to me.

"Not the first?" I asked.

"Please, the farthest those oTher boys got was holding hands." She said.

"So im your first kiss?" I asked.

"You know, if you asked this many questions in school you wouldn't fail." she said, kissing me.

"Ok then, Ill shut up." I said, returning her kiss.

Ruto's Pov

I never realized how much I actually had a crush on L, he was so muscular and cute and goofy, in an attractive way, he was really hotter and idealistically a good boyfriend than i previously thought.

And i had a fun time at the movies, after we took our seats and the credits started rolling for 42, L yawned and raised his hands in the air, ready to settle them down on my shoulder.

"Just put your arm around me macho man." I giggled, he replied with a flush of red and putting his arm around me.

Soon enough after an hour into the movie, I rested my head into his chest and he smiled, then I kissed his cheek and he looked back at me with a grin. Then he kissed me passionately, and soon this turned into making out during the entire rest of the movie.

As we walked home we started talking about the movie and stuff until we reached my house.

"So, why did you invite me on this date?" I asked.

"Because Ive had a crush on you for a while now." He said.

"Really? Sounds about right." I said jokingly, i hip checked him a little bit playfully and he checked me back, I stumbled a little as he grabbed my had and pulled me back up.

"Sorry." He said.

"Its all right rock head." I answered kissing his cheek and walking to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long gap in my stories._

**Chapter 6: Midna**

When everyone was gone, mom and dad at their respected jobs, kid at lacrosse practice, I was left alone to do what I pleased inside my humble home.

My room was simple, its walls painted dark purple with one window looking out to the world from the second floor. My bed was right next to the window, laid with purple sheets and black pillows. My dresser far left of the bed and window and the door on the opposite side.

I then sat up on my bed, I realized what I could do with a mischievous smile.

I then git from under my bed a small shoebox, i opened it and it was filled with nothing but paper, then I dug through and found a small little wooden box with a holden lock on it, I got its key from my dresser and opened it to see its contents, paintings, beautifully made (not to toot my own horn) from me. All of my friends, they were all their, Link, Zelda, L, Ruto, Kid, and even me sometimes.

Some people were hard to trace though, Ruto and L were a fish girl and rock person respectably, they all did things, Link the most, killing monsters and defeating people who had captured Zelda as always, and then I saw Ganon and Link, in the same poses as they were when they fought in school, but differently portrayed in different clothes.

Then I saw Ruto and L, sitting together in a field, watching the sunset, later on after I drew the painting I heard they went on a date to the movie theatre. Then I saw Link and Zelda kissing in some castle's garden, and I realized later on that it was their first kiss when they went to the park.

All the drawings had so far come true or were (as I guessed) from the past, I had drawn from my dreams, and the only thing I guessed wasn't from the past that hadn't come true was one small painting I had only last night I painted, it was of us, our entire group, we were in some group picture and everyone was happy, Ruto had L, Zelda had Link, and I bear hugged my little brother while he laughed, then there were our teacher's, Din, Nayru, and Farore in the background and even Ganon, standing proudly to the left with his arms crossed.

Then I saw something similar about Zelda, Link, and Ganon, Zelda had an earring on her right ear, one with the down right triangle filled in with gold, Link had a ring that had the bottom left triangle filled in with gold, and Ganon had the top triangle on his necklace filled with gold, if you put them all together they made...I flipped through the pages and found what I somehow knew was the triforce.

Then I had a searing pain in my head, I had pictures in my head, over and over frantically my head hurt, pictures of castles and caves and Ganon and Zelda, rapidly, then I saw something different, it was a girl who had a broken mask on, and orange hair with a mischievous smile who had white and black skin, then everything went black.

**Kid's Pov**

As we all sat around Midna in the hospital, we waited for her test results.

We found my sister asleep in out house, but not regularly, she had collapsed, and we rushed her to the hospital and we called everyone to their surprise, Link, Zelda, L, and Ruto all looked at Midna, frightened at her loss.

The doctors came and revealed she was in a small coma, they estimated it could take a few weeks for her to wake up, but how she was put in it was a mystery, no inside or outside damage and she was completely fine before the coma, maybe some trauma shocked her to fainting.

But others came even, Ganon, (our cousin) came and brought a small card. Our friends gave her flowers and gifts and all held her hand as she laid there,practically lifeless, with a smile on her face.

Then our teachers even came, they gave her a teddy bear and gave they're best wishes, then left immediately for some reason, as randomly as they came.

"We've pushed this too far." Exclaimed Nayru.

"This is all apart of the plan, in a new setting we tried to brush away and seal their past memories, but Midna wasn't from Hyrule originally so she was harder to remake into a new world, we didn't seal away her memories strongly enough." Din said.

"Exactly, she isn't capable of taking on her real life with all her past memories, she doesn't know what's real or not now, but when she wakes up, she'll have full recovery of her memory, and then the others will catch on. We need to make their experience continue without Midna." Farore answered.

"What's left to do, it's already January Farore, we only have the rest of the school year." Din said.

"Link and Zelda need to be in complete love, Ruto needs to move on from Link, L needs to become his own hero, Skull Kid needs to overcome his shyness and learn that he had friends, and Ganon..." Nayru trailed off.

"Ganon needs to be fought back again, by Link alone." Farore finished.

"Number one and two are being executed as we speak. But from now on, we have a lot of work on our hands." Din said.

"Nayru, what is that in your hands?" Farore asked.

"Its called strawberry ice cream! Its from Hagendaz and it tastes wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Din sighed and put a hand to her head while Nayru ate on.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hoooray! Review an Junk!_

**Chapter 7: How to Solve Your Problems Like Kid.**

**Din's Pov**

The plan had seemed so far to be falling apart, though we were solving the problems of Link and Zelda and Ruto and L, I felt strangely that this could only lead to disaster in the following days, in truth we all worried for Midna, but Kid Was being ignored, practically in the shadows for a majority of his life it seemed I needed to help him, this was another reason why we tried this experiment, to solve the problems they all had.

Kid was only eleven, and apparently played soccer, though his parents didn't show up, working as much as they did, I decided to go to one of his games in the nice warm weather of late May.

His team had won, but Kid seemed to not get much time on the field, I saw this and felt discomforted, had I really as a goddess who was made to protect her people ignoring such a gifted child, O felt ashamed of myself, but then smiled and saw an opportunity for helping Kid.

After the game I caught up with Kid as he started his short walk home from the field.

"Hey Kid, great game huh?" i asked.

"Ms. Din? Oh, yeah it was a great game, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I talked to your parents, they needed someone to watch you to make sure your safe and all and here I am." i said with a smile.

"Why does a teacher need an extra job?" He asked.

I frowned and just sighed as I patted his back.

"Let's just say what they call enough, isn't enough Money wise." i replied.

I decided to give him some chocolate Ice Cream as I got mint, Nayru was actually right, it was good. We chatted. And I found out that apparently he was great at soccer and could even play the flute, saying he could do it well like he was a master at it before.

I didn't doubt him, Kid was truly a great flute player in his original world, this world was no exception, it had seemed instinct can never be erased, even some memories coming back in dream form, Midna could tell the future because she had a much stronger connection to her world than others and thus saw what was going on in their original forms.

But Kid's origin was sad, in his original life, his parents were sick and died, so he split off from Hyrule Town and went to kokiri forest, inhabiting a kokiri's trait of eternal youth and thus wept and played his flute alone.

As my day progressed, I then saw that Kid was in need of friends, so I took him to the park and saw kids playing in the fields as parents talked to each other, I sat down while he ran over to the closest group of kids and started playing with them.

I smiled, then I looked at my hands, then sighed as I looked at the boy playing on the field, I smiled at this, he was so happy and joyful, apparently this was what it's like to have a child. I felt fulfilled, and let the warm breeze cool me and my skin.


End file.
